The mechs come first
by Smokes91
Summary: Optimus has decided to promote one of four mechs. Ironhide, Sideswipe, Ratchet or Nightfall. Who will he choose? And what events will come out of it?
1. Chapter 1

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_"Comm link"_

**Data-burst**

**"P.A."**

Optimus was in his office looking over some personnel, he believed deserved to be promoted to lieutenant. His options were: Ironhide, Sideswipe, Ratchet and Nightfall. He looked over their profiles thoroughly.

Ironhide: Weapons specialist, older generation... Could bring experience to his job, he is trusted within the autobot ranks.

Sideswipe: Warrior, younger generation... Could bring youth and a new look on life, he's young but when the time calls, he can do any job well.

Ratchet: Medic, older generation... Could bring experience, but also a fresh mind, has the ability to listen and take in. Is an excellant choice for this position.

Nightfall: New to the autobots, warrior, younger generation... Was a neutral for most of his life, but has always supported the autobots, could bring a completely different look on life, has ability to change for the better... Perfect choice for this position.

Optimus continued to look over their porfiles, until he finally make his decision... He them took his decision to his 2IC and 3IC, and they both agreed. That this mech is a great choice, and can bring hope to the autobots.

Optimus gathered all personnel together in the main hanger. Everyone was eager to find out who would become the new lieutenant, and 3IC to be. "Hey who do you think it is" Skids asked.

"I don't know, but I believe they all have a chance" Mudflap replied. "I also believe that ironhide is possibly one of the best choices" he finished, to humour the weapons specialist.

"Yeah... And you don't forget it" Ironhide repleied, everyone broke out in laugher. "But... Sides, Ratchet. You both would be great at this job" he said, turning to two of the other applicants for the position.

As everyone talked and laughed Nighfall kept to himself, still rather tired... As per normal. He didn't care who got the position, as long as he was here. He didn't care. Eventually, Optimus marched in, with Prowl and Jazz not far behind. Optimus stood in fornt of his mecs and femmes ready to give his verdict. "Alright, I know that you're all eager to know who is your new lieutenant... We had four mechs that we deemed great fr this position, and they were. Ironhide, Sideswipe, Ratchet and Nightfall. Now this position goes to a mech that is a hard worker and has show great teamwork skills. He can work in a team, as well as on his own... So congradulations.... Nightfall" Optimus stated. Everyone in the room gasped, including Nightfall himself. "Come up here" Optimus said.

"Wait, him! He desn't deserve it" Ironhide yelled, angered by this. "What does he do anyway? I mean look at him, he's tired, and for what? He sits around all day and does nothing" Ironhide yelled, and before anyone knew it, Nightfall had ran out of the hanger, to get away from the mechs who obviously hated him.

"Ironhide, ENOUGH!" Optimus yelled. "Listen up. You want to know why I allow him to sleep during the day? Fine... Has anyone wondered why you dn't night shift anymore? Or why if someone's sick, or on leave... No one gets asked to do their job?" he asked, looking around at all the questionable faces. "Nightfall does all those jobs, and his own. He does his daily jobs and routines, and anyone elses that needs doing. Then come 1800, when you're all in the rec room. He's starting night shift, and he goes right through to 0530, when myself or one my officer's, relieve him. He gets one hours sleep, and he's up again at 0630 along with everyone else. So if you believe he does nothing, then fine. That's your choice" optimus explained, everyone in the room... Especially Ironhide. Were ashamed of themselves. Then Optimus continued. "I gave him this position to get closer to all of you. He needs to learn to fit in, and getting closer to the men is the best way of doing it" he finished. He turned to his 2IC and 3IC. "Prowl, can you start on the reports on my desk? Jazz, can you go up to the command centre and make sure everyone is doing their jobs?" he asked.

"Yes sir" they both said, and walked out of the room.

"The rest of you are dismissed" he said, turning back to the mechs and femmes. They all filed out of the room quietly. _I have to talk to Nightfall. _Optimus thought to himself. Hewalked out of the room, and headed for the enterance. He transformed and drove to where Nightfall likes to hang out, to clear his head. When he got there, he found Nightfall sitting next to the cliff watching over the open fields. He would sit all day and just watch how the animals would move, and chase each other, it was wuite peaceful. Optimus slowly walked up to Nightfall, so he didn't get startled. "Nightfall" he said, calmly.

"Optimus. I'm sorry I walked out" Nightfall apoligised, knowing that what he did was wrong.

"It's alright. I probably would have done the same" he said. "May I sit down?" he asked.

"Course" was all Nightfall could say. They sat in silence for a while, until Nightfall asked the question that burned in his porcessor. "Prime. Why do they hate me?" he asked.

Prime looked stunned. But then was able to answer. "They don't hate, as such. They just need to learn to change" Optimus explained. They sat for a while longer in complete silence, until Optimus stood up. "We shoudl be heading back now" he said, Nightfall nodded and stood.

On the way back, Optimus' comm link flared to life. _"Optimus, sir"_

_"Jazz, what's wrong?"_

_"Decepticons"_

_"We're on our way"_

Optimus and Nightfall sped along the road towards the autobot base. When they got there they found a sight they didn't want to see...

So Nightfall believes everyone hates him... And now he may have a chance to make it up to them...

Hope you enjoy so far.


	2. Chapter 2

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_"Comm link"_

**Data-burst**

**"P.A."**

Megatron was standing next to Starscream, with Ironhide in his grip. "About time Prime... What's this, new recruit Prime?" he asked, turning to Nightfall.

"New officer, Megatron" Optimus snapped, stepping in front of Nightfall. Intent on keeping all his men protected.

"Really? A new officer? Well then." Megatron said, watching Nightfall carefully.

"Leave him out of this Megatron!" Optimus snapped, still in front of Nightfall ina protective manner.

"Fine, but I can't say the same thing for your little weapons specialist" Megatron said, pulled Ironhide closer. He used a sword like object to torture Ironhide's body, Optimus knew he could do nothing while Ironhide was prisoner.

But that didn't mean Nightfall would stay out of it. Ironhide's painful crys grew louder, and eventually Nightfall could take no more. "Stop. Take me" he said, jumping from behind Optimus. "Take me in Ironhides place" he conmtinued, taking a step towards the decepticon leader.

"I'll take that any day" Megatron said, still not releasing his hold on Ironhide.

"No... What are you doing?" Optimus asked, grabbing Nightfall to pull him back.

Nightfall pulled away. "I'm not doing this for Megatron. I'm not doing it to prove anything. I'm doing this to get Ironhide out of the enemy hands... In short... I'm protecting my men" he said, gaining a worried, but understanding glance from optimus.

"You know I can't let you do that" Optimus said, stepping towards the lieutenant, as he stepped back.

"I'm not asking sir... I'm doing it anyway" Nightfall said, as he turned around to face Meagtron. "I'll go with you" he announced.

"Come here, cretin!" Megatron ordered.

"Let Ironhide go" Nightfall said calmly.

"No, not until I have you" Megatron said, stabbing Ironhide yet again.

"I give you my word on my spark and as an officer... I will not run off when you release him... I'll come quietly if you release him" Nightfall said, watching Megatron's movements carefully.

"Fine" Megatron said, throwing Ironhide into Optimus, knocking them both to the ground. He then lunged forward to catch his prize... "That's Optimus... But now I must be off... Decepticons, retreat" Megatron yelled, as he took to the air. Holding a very quiet Nightfall with him. When they got back to the decepticon base, Nightfall was thrown into a cell... None to gentle either. And giving one ration of energon. "You had better make that last... You will get one ration a day" Megatron said, as he closed the cell door and left... Leaving Nightfall to ponder whether or not he made the right decision... _Of course I did, I had to. I had no other choice. _He said to himself.

He leant be onto the wall and fell into a light recharge... Only to be woken by the cell door opening once again. It was Megatron. "Why don't you save yourself? Join me, and I will make sure you remain a lieutenan, and maybe if your good. I may promote you higher" Megatron said. "You'll always be respected. Never back-chattered and have an army at your command... Wouldn't you like that?" Megatron asked, closing the gap between them.

Nightfall thought for a moment, maybe he should... Be he couldn't... What to do? Finally he made his choice. He looked up at Megatron, and answered. "Why don't you kiss my shiney metal aft?!" he snapped.

"Why you..." Megatron snapped, grabbing Nightfall and throwing him across the room. "You'll regret the day you crossed me!!!" Megatron yelled. He beat Nightfall within an inch of his life, and left.

Soon yet another con walked in... It appeared to be a medic. "You should not anger him, I have been order to not allow you energon unless you are in dire need... So I suggest you make that one last" he explained. He turned to walk out, but stopped briefly at the door. "Oh and... I also suggest if you want those wounds to heal. You had better get some recharge" he said, then left as quickly as he came. As much as he hated to admit, Nightfall needed to recharge... But didn't really want to, not with these self-centered cons around. But he slowly slipped into recharge... Not realising that his body was slipping into forced stasis.

Pour Nightfall, just trying to get friends and respect... And ends up near death. Will anyting ever go his way?


	3. Chapter 3

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_"Comm link"_

**Data-burst**

**"P.A."**

Being in a comma is an interesting fact... You completely lose track of time. You don't know how long you've been in it, how long it will take to come out... Or even if you will come out of it at all.

Nightfall began to stir, he couldn't remember the last time he had felt like this. He looked around and realised, he wasn't in the cons brig cell, he wasn't even in the cons base. He was in Ratchet's med bay. "Ratch" he called out softly. No answer. "Ratchet" he called out again. This time he came out to investigate... He stood at the door wide opticed. Nightfall tried to sit up, but couldn't. "Well. Are you just gonna stand there? Or are you gonna help me?".

"Sorry, sir. Of course" Ratchet said, as he walked over and helped Nightfall sit up.

"Don't call me sir" Nightfall stated, harshly.

"I'm sorry. But you are an officer" Ratchet said scanning Nightfall.

"I don't deserve it" Nightfall said, noticing Ratchet staring at him."What are you looking at?" he said, trying to figure out why Ratchet was so interested in him.

Ratchet looked away and opened a comm link. _"Sir"_

_"Ratchet. Is every ok?"_

_"Sir... Nightfall's awake"_

_"That's wonderful. I'm on my way"_

He cut the comm and turned back to Nightfall. "Ratchet. What is going on?" he asked.

"You'll find out soon enough, **sir**" Ratchet made it clear that he was going to use respect to his higher ranks. "You can't say you don't deserve it... You have done so much since you got here... You have done night shift for years, and you saved Ironhide... You were protecting your men... You more than deserve this rank" Ratchet explained.

"Thank you Ratchet... I understand... I saved Ironhide becaude I am a lieutenant, and one of my men needed saving... It was a natural reaction" Nightfall stated. Just then Optimus came through the med bay doors. Nightfall got off the berth, and saluted his commander. "Sir" he said, as a sign of respect.

"Nightfall, how are you feeling?" he asked, helping Nightfall to sit back down.

"I feel fine. But Ratch refuses to tell me why he was so shocked to see me. What's wrong? How long was I out?" Nightfall asked. Optimus and Ratchet shared a glance, one that was not missed by Nightfall. "What? What is it?" he asked, desperate for an answer.

Optimus sat beside Nightfall and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Nightfall, after you were taken by Megatron. We refused to give up hope, we made arrangements and started organising a rescue. When we finally got into the decepticon base, we were too late... We found you in the brig, in full stasis lock" Optimus started.

"Optimus, Prowl and Ironhide protected me while I tried to fix and repair as much as I could before we lost you. When I was done, Prowl and Ironhide carried you out and we were able to get you back to base with no interuptions... But it didn't stop there" ratchet finished what Optimus started.

Optimus took over again. "When Ratchet finally got you into the med bay, you were a mess. You had energon depletion, and your spark was incredibly weak... We thought we'd lost you many times. Finally Ratchet was able to stablise you... But..." Optimus couldn't finish.

So Ratchet took over once again. "But, you weren't out of danger. I stablised you, but couldn't reverse the full stasis lock. You have been in full stasis lock for almost 2 years" Ratchet said, Nightfall sat wide opticed. "We never gave up hope that one day you return to us" Ratchet said, kneeling in fornt of the shocked, silent Nightfall. "Sir. You ok? Nightfall..." Ratchet snapped, slightly shacking Nightfall.

Nightfall was ripped from his thoughts, and looked at the medic. "I'm sorry ratch... I just zoned out for sec..." Nightfall said, placing his head in his hands.

Ratchet pulled Nightfall into a comforting embrace. "It's alright. You gonna be ok" Ratchet said. allowing Nightfall to slowly fall into recharge.

Poor Nightfall... 2 years in a comma. Wow, no wonder he's tired.

R&R... PLEASE.


	4. Chapter 4

_I know I'm _**WAY **_behind in this story… I'm pretty sure this'll be my last chapter. Hope everyone's enjoyed so far._

XXXXX

Nightfall sat in complete shock… _Did I hear that right? _He thought not realizing he thought out loud. "Yes. You've been in stasis lock for nearly two years. We didn't think…" Ratchet started, but stumbled over his words. Nightfall could see a few tears running down Ratchet's cheek.

Nightfall, himself, started tearing up, knowing that if the medic was worried fragless… He was in trouble. He continued to tear up, until suddenly a sob ripped through his vocal processor. He sat on the berth, placing his helm into his hands and cried.

Suddenly Optimus sat next to him, and pulled his lieutenant into his arms. "Hey it'll be already" he said softly. Nightfall didn't quite believe it… But he trusted his leader. He gripped onto Optimus' armour, looking for support and comfort. He kept a firm grip on Prime, when suddenly Ratchet started to stroke his back.

"It'll be alright sir. I know it hurts to know what happened… But you have to remain strong. If not for yourself… For your mechs" he said, causing Nightfall to release his death grip on Optimus.

"Ironhide has been so worried about you. He blames himself for your capture" Optimus said. Nightfall looked up through teary optics. "He believes that if he wasn't so mean to you… You wouldn't have risked your own life for his" Prime announced.

"I would have done it anyway… That's just who I am" Nightfall replied. "I have always looked up to Ironhide. I just hope that one day he and I can get along" he continued.

"You still can. Once you were captured… He spent the night locked in his room say that he wasn't good enough for the autobots. I've never seen him so worried" Optimus said. This made Nightfall think. This was his chance to patch up his relationship with his idol.

He smiled as he looked between the medic and the Prime. "I need to talk to him… Where would I find him?" he asked, jumping from the berth.

Both Ratchet and Optimus chuckled at his enthusiasm. "He'll be in his room. That's where he always is" Ratchet announced. Before either could react Nightfall shot from the room.

Nightfall ran down the halls of the base, ignoring the shocked and confused looks. When he reached Ironhide's door he knocked and received a… "Enter" from within.

He opened the door and stepped in. He saw Ironhide sprawled out on his berth staring at the ceiling. Nightfall leant up against the wall and smirked. "You know, sulking isn't going to do anything" he said.

Ironhide helm snapped to the side, his optics widened and mouth fell open. "Nightfall? You're alive" he said, jumping from the berth and lunging at his officer.

Nightfall laughed as Ironhide tackled him to the floor. "So I guess this means were even?" he asked, hugging Ironhide back.

Ironhide pulled back and looked down at Nightfall. "Friends?" he asked.

To say Nightfall was shocked was an understatement. But he quickly composed himself. "Yeah. Friends" he answered, pulling Ironhide back into a friendly embrace. "Forever" he said.

XXXXX

_Sorry again for being _**SO **_long. Hope everyone enjoyed. Please review._

_END_


End file.
